Worrisome
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Seungri, Youngbae, and maknae's desperation of the lack of touch with his ... boyfriend. — Baeri


**roleplay****: D. Y**oung-bae /** L. S**eung-hyun

**disclaimer****: BIGBANG** belongs with **YG ENTERTAINMENT**

**w****arning****: ****OOC**ness—just for safety,** plotless, **misstypo(s), BL**.**

**notes: **my first english fic, please be kind! /bows

**s****ummary****: **Seungri, Youngbae, and maknae's desperation of the lack of touch with his ... boyfriend. — Baeri

**genre****: **_romance_

* * *

**xxx**

_**Worrisome**_

**「**_at least tell me._**」**

**xxx**

* * *

Both of them rarely shared hugs and kisses.

It's not like Seungri doesn't want to, but his ego feed him to not being the one who make a first move; Youngbae is two years older than him, the older's first.

And his hope's loses through his delusion.

They had been going out for a couple of month: they shared only three kisses, just three kisses; first when both of them confessed their feelings, and both second and third on Youngbae's room—it even can be counted by his thin fingers. They haven't done it, Youngbae always stops himself is the things getting wild and never touched him erotically on his below zone. Is he doesn't want to because he is his (seems) brother even they were a lovers? Both of them were an adult, isn't that okay?

Seungri really had no idea about him.

He put a lot of efforts to seduce him in many ways: when Youngbae cooked their breakfast, he hugs him from behind and teased him with kissed his neck and leave a soft kissmark with his hands trying to lowering Youngbae's pants zipper—but his hand already grabbed by his older boyfriend and he heard his whisper like "Don't." and forced Seungri to sat before continuing his doing.

_Geez, what's wrong with him?!_

* * *

"_Hyung,_ please help this poor panda—"

Seunghyun sighs and tried to get Seungri off from his back, "Go ask Jiyong, he knows Bae's better than me."

He whined, "_Hyung~!"_

"Ji! Come here for a sec!"

Seungri continuously whined and begged with his (fake) tears while Seunghyun tried to get him off and calling Jiyong to help him.

"Ji!"

"_Hyung_! I beg you!"

"Ji!"

"_Hyung_ if you don't listen to me, I'll tell Jiyong-_hyung_ about your—"

Seunghyun hissed, "Ssh! Okay, okay, I heard you. Satisfied, aren't you?" Seungri rubbed his fake tears and nodded. "I'm all ears."

He smiled and began to spoke, "Okay, you do know that Youngbae-_Hyung_ and I had 'things', don't you?" his _Hyung_ responded with a small nod. "Well, I am frustrated."

Seunghyun frowned, "Of what?"

He answered shortly, "Of him."

Curiosity began to wrap his childish heart, "What are you frustrating about?"

Seungri hesitantly answer, "That's…."

His oldest _Hyung_ whined softly, "Just snap out of it or I'll leave. I have an appointment, with our leader."

He seems heard their conversation, and decided to join, "Yep, that's why make it quick." Jiyong pulls the recording booth's door out and sat besides him.

"Yeah, right. Sorry." He pouted. Both of his _Hyung_s were really a jerk. "So, that's… we haven't do it."

Seunghyun frowned, "Do what?"

He sighed and spoke—almost whispered, "…that."

"That what?"

Jiyong spoke innocently, "You mean… _take you_?"

Seungri can felt his cheeks burned.

"Oh." Seunghyun, who seems already got it, sighs deeply, "So what? It's not like doing that is everything and needed."

Jiyong mumbled loudly, "Look who's talking."

He ignored him and continued to spoke, "I'll give you an advice: don't force him."

Seungri's eyes widened, "But—"

Jiyong—who seems already get what were they talked about—spoke before Seungri finished his words, "No buts. Do that didn't mean you're loved of what—well, it depends though, but for Youngbae's type, he's not that kind of type."

He bites his lips hard. Guilty began to grew on his heart. Did he? Or it just an excuse?

"Just take it slow." Seunghyun finally spoke.

Jiyong smirked playfully, "But if you can't do it then maybe you just sexually frustrated."

He snorted, "Both of you really the meanest _Hyung_ I ever met."

* * *

So, what is his further plan to seduce him?

Seungri rolled over on Youngbae's bed, doesn't know what to do anymore. Sometimes he glared his boyfriend's back—which is wrote something on his paper, but there always no responses from him which made his eager filled his brain so badly.

"_Hyung_—"

"If you are doing nothing why don't you just get out from my room?"

So harsh.

"Meanie!" Seungri sighed furiously and stood up from the bed. "_Hyung_, can't you consider my feelings just a little? I'm the one who hurt y'know."

Youngbae sighed, "Seunghyun, don't do anything unnecessary."

He took a seat besides him and leans on his shoulder, "Just saying." No response. "But I just confessed what do I felt—by the way can I hug you?"

His stares became more smoother. He just sighed and put his arms around the taller man before pats his head gently.

Seungri just sighed.

Maybe there's no chance of him to do his plans.

Maybe.

Or not.

Oh, sure he have.

Something slighted on his mind. He smiled before leans more closer and hugged his _Hyung _more tightly, "_Hyung_, I felt something weird in my body. It feels so hurt."

Youngbae's body shaken.

Okay, he picked a good choice.

"Are you hurt somewhere? Try to lay on the bed, then point it out." If he didn't hold it, maybe now he was smiled so sheepishly of his reactions. The plan worked! "C'mon, get a grip."

He whined, "Carry me."

Youngbae sighed, "You were 8lbs heavier than me, how could I carry you?" but he still tried to carry him. Seungri laughed in his inner. His _Hyung_ was too innocent.

"_Hyung_, if you don't carry me, the pain will grow drastically if I move my legs, so—whoa! _Hyung_! I haven't finished my words yet!"

But he didn't expect his boyfriend willing his request.

Youngbae carried him.

He. Carried. Him.

(As expected from a person who exercised his body nicely.)

"Ssh, try to lowering your voice, the others were sleeping, don't disturb them." Slowly, he carried Seungri and laying his body slowly on his bed. "By the way, you're heavy."

Good progress, he thought.

Seungri whined softly, "I'm not that heavy."

He ignored his youngest brother's whine and began to ask, "So, which one?"

Ah, right.

Before answering his _Hyung_'s question, he grabbed Youngbae's hand softly and pointing to his chest, "Here. Can you feel my heartbeat?"

He nodded softly. "Are you having difficulties in breathing?"

"Sort of."

"But you didn't look like that."

Damn. Is his acting skill that bad that can't trap his _Hyung_?

"Then why don't you check it?" He was gambled all of his might. The possibility is 50:50. "I can't breathe normally, please, it hurts." Exhaling shortly, he pretended like someone who near his own death—quite similar, and grabbed his chest dramatically.

But deep down he felt wrong yet felt right to do it.

Youngbae's expression changed.

Great.

"I'll call Jiyong—"

Seungri's eyes widened. _Crap! _"N-no need! Just—"

Youngbae frowned, "Just what? You're suffocating!" He dragged his legs to reach his phone on the table, but Seungri shook his head and grabbed his hands, preventing him to do any further. "Seunghyun, let go."

Again, Seungri shook his head.

His frown tighten, "Seunghyun?"

To be honest he really liked the way Youngbae called his real name and the way he worried about him, but right now that's not the case. If Youngbae calls Jiyong, his life will over in one knock. Jiyong surely will know what's his plan and the worst part ever he'll tell him with a mocking laugh.

God, he never wanted it.

Maybe he must following Seunghyun's advice about take things slow. Maybe. Maybe he was the one who impatient. Maybe. Maybe Jiyong was right, he just sexually frustrated (even he doesn't want to admit it). Maybe.

"No, please." A defeated sigh comes from his mouth deeply. _Hyung, I'm sorry._ "Just stay beside me for a little longer, it'll disappear soon, no need to be worry." He pulls himself closer and hugged Youngbae softly, buried his face onto his chest's boyfriend.

He didn't want to worry his _hyung_ for his fake-play. He just want him to worry his real worst condition.

That's settled.

Youngbae was in daze for a moment before began to spoke, "You're right, your breath slowly getting better," and cupping Seungri's face with both of his strong yet gentle hands. He leans his forehead into his. "God, you made me worried."

God. This is it. This is why he always so desperately having 'that' with his beloved _hyung._

He always unconsciously gave his affections sweetly—too sweet that Seungri always want Youngbae to take him so badly.

Can't stand it any longer, Seungri tried to averts his eyes from his. He felt his cheeks burned like mad. That eyes. That sexy yet gentle eyes. He really drives him insane.

"_Hyung_—"

Youngbae shook his head and leans closer, shortened the distance, "Call my name."

"Youngbae-_hyung_—"

He caress his cheeks softly and looks into his eyes, tried to prevent the younger to avert his gaze from him. He smiled, "Seunghyun-_ah,_ just please drop the honorific part." Slowly but sure, he kissed his nose slightly. "Once again."

If Youngbae was sugar, maybe Seungri already overdose of the sweetness he received from his beloved. He was pretty sure about it.

Slowly, he began to spoke, "Y-Youngbae…" Shit, is he a teenage girl who just facing her first crush or what? Why his voice was so… low?

"I can't hear you." He kissed his nose again before began to kiss both of his eyelids and kisses all over his face except his lips. The kisses were gentle either warm and… heartwarming.

"Y-Youngbae, please—"

Youngbae kissed his temples before responding, "Yes?"

"Don't—" maybe this what's people called with so-overdose-of-sweetness? "Don't—please, don't tease me, you were really drive me crazy." He grabbed his boyfriend's shirt with his face reddened like a tomato. He really felt embarrassed, he never felt his heartbeat throbbing this fast—he was suffocated, yes, suffocated. He was suffocated of his sweetness.

From all of his time he spent to live, he never felt this way before, even for his first girlfriend.

He smiled and kissed his forehead, "I'm not teasing you, this is the way I show my affections towards you."

"Then…" Seungri buried his face on Youngbae's neck, tried to hide his embarrassment. "Why don't you kiss me?"

So he did.

Youngbae hold his chin and began to leans his lips. It took a moment to Seungri for realizing that he was being kissed. His lips were so soft, warm, and addicting. Yes, addicting.

Seungri never had enough of those lips.

Never.

A couple of second passed before their lips parted and he smiled, "So?"

"I never knew that you can be this sweet."

"What's next?"

"I'm suffocating of your sweetness."

"Then I'll make you suffocate more."

He can see his stares getting warmer and that gentle yet strong hands puffed his cheeks gently. Seungri smiled too and kissed Youngbae's cheek before being kissed again on his lips by him.

Slowly, Youngbae pushed him to his bed and bites his below lips before inserting his tongue, exploring all over his mouth. He closed his eyes and began put his arms around him, deepened their kiss. Seungri never felt this way; it was the first time Youngbae kissed him with his tongue and he going to admit: Youngbae's a good kisser.

He parted their lips and began to kisses his earlobe which made Seungri feels hot yet ticklish. "Y-Youngbae, that ticklish!" but then he yelped when he felt Youngbae's lips began to leave a trail of kissmarks on his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

Seungri began to felt nervous.

"Wait, wait—" He's not ready for this. Sure he wanted to do it, but he never thought Youngbae were the one who made the initiative—which made his nervousness increased dramatically like waiting for getting the biggest jackpot. "Youngbae, stop—ngh!"

Youngbae bites his neck.

Bites.

His.

Neck.

Wait. Waitwaitwait!

Realized that things will going to an unexpected flow, he shoved Youngbae's shoulder softly and panting heavily. He knew that his _hyung_ giving him a blankly stares but he needs to stop this, or later he can't control himself. "Youngbae-_ah_, I know you were wondering why I'm stopping you, but please listen to me." He panted for a moment before continuing, "I think we should stop."

"Ah, right, it's too soon for you—"

Seungri shook his head furiously, "No—no, I mean, sure I do want to but… let me ask, just one question."

Youngbae tilted his head for a sec before agreeing with a small nod.

He finally asked it. "Why you were always rejecting me when I tried to seduce you?"

A fast response, "Because you never did it on the right time."

What?

Seungri blinked, "That's it?" he blinked again, "THAT'S IT?!"

Youngbae snorted, "'That's it?' my ass. Is there any person who will seduce someone when he was doing his work seriously? You should be grateful that I don't assault you right away. Geez."

"But—"

"What but?"

"Uh… I'm sorry I'll never do it again." Right now, he felt really embarrassed after hearing his answer. So he was really the one who sexually frustrated, he was the one who… pervert. Okay, he admit it.

He chuckled before kissed his forehead softly, "No problem. So can I continue?"

"Uh … yes."

While he undresses Seungri, he licked his earlobe and whispered huskily, "You were really a worrisome, but I love you."

He can't hold his feelings any longer. God, he was to deeply in love with this _hyung_.

He was fallen too deeply that he hardly thought anything but him.

Only him.

"So am I." He smiled, but soon, he pouted, "But please don't call me worrisome, that pissed me off."

Youngbae chuckled before kissed his forehead, "Then I'll make you forget."

"You do? Then make me."

He never get the answer with words, but actions.

He just take his 'actions' as a yes.

* * *

"So, how was it?"

Seungri frowned, "Sorry, what do you mean about that 'how was it' thing?" He stared at Seunghyun who enters their recording studio with goofy smile. "And stop smiling with that kind of expression, you grossing me out."

"Watch your mouth."

Ah, right, he's the _hyung, _"Sorry."

"So I ask you once again, how was it?"

"Like I said, I don't understand what you mean."

Seunghyun sighed, "It's about your plan that you tell me earlier." Seungri's cheek burned. "Oh, so it was worked."

He hates to admit it, but if yesterday he doesn't consult the problem with Seunghyun, maybe he will never did it with Youngbae and he'll just in his floating minds, anxious how to take the further step. "Yeah, thanks to you _Hyung_."

"Then when you'll give me a reward?"

Not again.

Ah, right. He has that!

Seungri smirked, "I've gave you one _Hyung_, keeping your secret of breaking his most expensive sunglasses and having sex in recording booth."

He silenced for a moment before sighed and leave the recoding studio, "Forget what just I said." And close the door gracefully.

"My pleasure!"

Well, at least he doesn't need to count how much they kissed since yesterday they kissed too much that it couldn't countable anymore.

* * *

hello!

this is my first baeri ffic, i was used to write about gtop but not in English, so i tried to write baeri's fic in English and ... this is it. /rolls over

I still klutz in English, so I'm sorry for the grammatical errors or misstypos, hope you can understand it. orz

I post it on my aff account too. So whoever saw it on aff, I'm not plagiarizing okay, **insanitydreamer **was my account too. I just warn you.

okay, thanks for reading!


End file.
